Psychic Beacon
Epsilon Army PsiCorps Neutral (King of the Hill) |role = Mass mind control |useguns = Psychic field |hp = * 750 * Indestructible (King of the Hill) |armortype = Light Structure |sight = * 10 * 6 (King of the Hill) |cost = $5000 (Peace Treaty) |power = -10 (King of the Hill) |produced = Soviet Construction Yard (Peace Treaty) |req = Palace (Peace Treaty) |ability = * Grants self-healing to the owner's infantry (King of the Hill) ** Infantry heal 20 hit points every 100 frames (or 6.7 in-game seconds) ** Stacks with other Tech (Field) Hospitals and self-healing effects * Grants self-repair to the owner's vehicles, aircraft and ships (King of the Hill) ** Eligible units auto-repair 10 hit points every 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) ** Stacks with other Tech Machine Shops and self-repair effects |notes = Acts as a victory determinant building and can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer in King of the Hill |artist = MooMan |campaign = 1 }} One of Yuri's many contributions to the Soviet cause, the Psychic Beacon was initially used to control Allied forces in America. The device was successful and it was utilized extensively throughout the Third World War until Yuri's defection from the Soviets. Needless to say, the Psychic Beacon is an incredibly dangerous weapon that can mind control all nearby humans given enough time. Overview Campaign Whenever present in a mission, the Psychic Beacon/s often serves as a primary objective in the mission, the most frequent case being its destruction. These beacons have already taken control of a base and can be taken back by the player. In a few missions, the Psychic Beacon will begin a countdown that when it reaches zero, all enemies of the owner's Psychic Beacon will become under the owner's control. In such missions, the player is forced to destroy these Psychic Beacons or the mission will end in failure. King of the Hill There's always a Psychic Beacon at the center of the map. This structure is completely invulnerable, but it can be captured by a single engineer and takes 20 in-game minutes to activate. Unless captured by the opposition in this time, the Beacon will mind control all enemy units (including ones normally immune to mind control), ending the game in a victory for the owner. In addition, the timer will reset each time the Psychic Beacon is captured. The structure also allows the owner's infantry and vehicles to auto-heal, just like a Tech Hospital and Tech Machine Shop combined. Appearances In the campaign, certain Psychic Beacons are dedicated to control all enemies, but sometimes can only control them who are in a region, while sometimes it requires time to recharging, sometimes not. It depends on various objectives of those missions. Act One * The first Psychic Beacon is seen in Bad Apple, and is used by the Soviets to control the city of New York. It must be captured and powered up by the player. Once reactivated, it'll briefly put all Soviet forces in the city under Allied control before it self-destructs. * In Peace Treaty, the objective is to clear the Allied forces in the Busch Stadium in the city of St. Louis and build a Psychic Beacon there for a cost of $5000. It must then be protected by the player until activation. * In Beautiful Mind, the first objective is to use Destroyers and Aircraft Carriers to destroy a Psychic Beacon on the shore in order to free a nearby American outpost from mind control. * In Warranty Void, the Psychic Beacon controlling the ROC Rebels in Tibet must be cut off from power by the player's PsiCorps, causing the rebels to break off from mind control and join forces with PsiCorps. It must afterwards be captured by the player to mind control the nearby Chinese forces. * In The Lunatic, the very same Psychic Beacon must be destroyed by an remote-controlled Kirov Airship. The Kirov will fly in a straight line towards the Beacon and must be protected by Volkov and Chitzkoi from brainwashed Chinese forces before it can reach the Beacon and detonate. Act Two * In The Conqueror, after Alexander Romanov is killed, Yuri himself will appear and establish a Psychic Beacon on the grounds of the Kremlin. * In The Raven, there's a damaged Psychic Beacon near the White House which does not serve any gameplay purpose, it might be activated by Yuri sneakily at the end of the mission. * In Awake and Alive, a Psychic Beacon can be seen on the ruins of the destroyed Pentagon. Nothing happens when the player destroys it. The Colonels will imply that there are perhaps several more devices in the city, such as the one near White House. * Prior to Memory Dealer, the Russian forces managed to sabotage a Psychic Beacon and freed their local forces. The damaged beacon in enemy Russian base can be seen by the player. * At the beginning of Puppet Master, the Psychic Beacon controlling an European base is captured by an Allied Engineer, freeing the Europeans from mind control. There's another Psychic Beacon within the Russian base nearby, which will shortly afterwards be destroyed by a sneaky Akula Missile Sub, temporarily freeing the Russians until they succumb to the Psychic Amplifier in Vatican City (unless if it has already been previously destroyed); before that, the player could capture that Beacon, but the Russians will remain under Epsilon control until it's destroyed, although the player will receive a new MCV when the Beacon is destroyed after having been captured. If the player's Psychic Beacon is destroyed, a 30-minute timer will start ticking; if it runs out when the Amplifier is still standing, the Allies will be mind controlled by the Amplifier, but to compensate, the player will receive six money crates and four Spies. * At the start of the Covert Ops mission Obstinate, PsiCorps establishes a Psychic Beacon in the city of Cannes, taking control of the local Allied garrison including two KI Scientists. Shortly afterwards, Tanya will be teleported inside a Stryker IFV next to another Beacon and destroys it, freeing the Allied outpost controlled by it. The first objective of the mission is to destroy the other Beacon so the KI Scientists could be freed as well. * In Ghost Hunt, a Scorpion Cell Psychic Beacon has seemingly taken control of the Americans formerly stationed in the abandoned outpost in the area. However, it's nothing more than a trap: the 'Americans' are actually Scorpion Cell fighters who commandeered Allied vehicles and equipment. * In Lizard Brain, the player starts in control of a Psychic Beacon enslaving American forces. If it's destroyed, the freed Americans will join the attacking Europeans. * The second objective of Hysteria is to destroy a Psychic Beacon controlling the Chinese forces and local civilians. The freed Chinese will be hostile to both Epsilon and the player's European forces, while the civilians will fall under the player's control (although Epsilon will not fire upon them yet) to be used in conjunction with Epsilon Bio Reactors to recharge the Paradox Engine's battery. * In the Covert Ops mission Noise Severe, after the Chinese POWs are returned, a PsiCorps Psychic Beacon will be revealed to the player. It must be destroyed within 30-40 minutes, before it can take control of the player's Russian forces. * In Stormbringer, the enemy Russians are mind-controlled by a Psychic Beacon which will be dismantled by Yuri in person when the Russian base is destroyed, causing the disoriented Russians to charge at the Allies to their deaths. * In the Covert Ops mission Nightcrawler, PsiCorps starts off in control of five Psychic Beacons, each of which controls a small group of Americans. If a Beacon is destroyed, the Americans in its outpost will be freed and turn against the player. At least three of them must be kept intact until the Psychic Amplifier can be captured and activated. * In Relentless, the Pacific Front outpost is controlled by a Psychic Beacon which will be dismantled by Epsilon once the player's Europeans reach the outpost. Another Beacon, located to the south, is controlling the nearby Allied Naval Shipyard and units, which will be freed upon its destruction. * Prior to the Covert Ops mission Dawnbreaker, PsiCorps has established a Psychic Beacon, intent on mind-controlling the local Russian Apocalypse manufacturing complex. The player has 21-35 minutes to destroy the Beacon before the Russians succumb to its effects. Origins * A few minutes after Kill the Messenger begins, PsiCorps will build a Psychic Beacon in the bottom right corner, enslaving the Chinese forces previously fighting both them and the Foehn Revolt. Foehn intel recommends against destroying it, for if the player does, the freed Chinese will call for reinforcements which consists of a large number of elite rank Qilin Tanks, Nuwa Cannons, Sentinels, Dragonflies and Kirov Airships that will engage the player's initial base. * In Tainted Empire, Epsilon is controlling three Pacific Front outposts with Psychic Beacons. Destroying each Beacon will cause the corresponding outpost to fall under the player's control, except the Gatling Cannons and Cloning Vats, which are sold off. Once all Beacons are destroyed, the player will receive additional Future Tank X-0 and Hailstorm reinforcements. Cooperative * In Mind Over Matter, a Psychic Beacon in the possession of PsiCorps must be defended from an attack from the Latin Confederation and their American slaves in order to resist the effect of a Psychic Amplifier the Confederation managed to capture recently. * In Monochrome, the Americans have captured a Psychic Beacon and are using it to mind control nearby Epsilon forces. The players must destroy the Beacon to free a local outpost housing a Psychic Dominator prototype. * In Hypothermia, there's a Psychic Beacon that seems to control the Latin Confederation forces, but actually it is a fake one. Behind the scenes * Previously, the Epsilon Psychic Beacon's artwork was available for public download. Downloads are no longer possible as there are no known links that are still working. * The Doomsday Device serves as the victory determinant building in King of the Hill mode in version 3.0. See also * Psychic Amplifier zh:心灵信标 Category:Campaign Structures Category:Soviet Union Category:Epsilon Army Category:Neutral Category:PsiCorps Category:Mind Control